1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image processing technology, and more particular, to an apparatus and method for enhancing an image based on luminance information of a pixel by adaptively determining a gamma constant according to the luminance information of the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image inputted by an image input device includes various information for an object, but there is difficulty in exactly expressing a feature of the object since a component of a luminance signal is excessively concentrated or distorted by a condition of the input device.
To improve the distorted luminance signal, it is possible to analyze the image and process the image by providing a different enhancement gain depending on the image, and thereby brightening a dark image and relatively emphasizing a dark area of a bright image.
In this instance, brightness correction is applicable to the distorted image, but brightness enhancement with respect to the image without distortion is limited, and thus, there is a case where an original input signal value is outputted as is. In the same manner, when the same method is applied to a moving picture, a flickering phenomenon may occur due to an enhancement/attenuation gain difference between frames. Also, since the image process is performed with respect to an entire image, a degree of enhancement of the image may be insignificant.
Accordingly, a method of improving a quality of an image by exactly performing image processing based on information of pixels constituting the image is required.